


Quién eres.

by TheMadKingOnFire



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingOnFire/pseuds/TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: A sus veintiocho, jamás había tenido contacto con un demonio como éste, no sabía que el soñar con su cuerpo podría darle tantos beneficios.¿Pero eran realmente beneficios o un contrato que no desearía renunciar?· Au donde Marvin tiene una alumna ·
Relationships: Antisepticeye/original character, Marvin The Magnificent/Original Character





	Quién eres.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy una nota

Sus manos subían por su espalda, buscaban hacerle daño, él lo sabía y eso le encantaba. El aliento amargo del demonio golpeaba el rostro de la mujer, quien se aferraba a esos espesos hedores que calaban por su nariz, el embriagante aroma a podrido anulaba parte de sus sentidos y la hacía caer en sus deseos morbosos.

El dolor, la sangre y los suspiros de ambas criaturas se ahogaban a medida que sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo.  
  


**| •** **_Deseo_ ** **• |**   
  


Al día siguiente ella despertó desorientada, sus únicas sábanas claras estaban llenas de manchas rojizas y negras, no había ningún demonio en su cama y la mujer no quería hacer nada.

Estaba cansada de tener esos sueños.

Agitó una mano y aquellas manos desaparecieron como una buena ilusión, la bruja simplemente estaba cansada de que se repitiese aquél mal sueño, no sabía que tipo de ser era el demonio que aparecía en sus sueños; sus ojos y su cuerpo no le podían dar una idea clara.

Suspiró pasando una mano por su rostro, deseando poder eliminar esos deseos carnales de encontrarle, recordando a su vez que debía ver a Marvin su maestro, quién le había pedido unas hierbas que ella tenía en su huerto, quizás ésta vez aprovechaba de hacerle unas trenzas a ese hombre en pijamas.  
  
Parecía ser un largo día.


End file.
